


Never Let You Go

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie: Fight The Future, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 30. Out of necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)





	

She was shivering which was a good sign but her lips, nose, and cheeks were still a bluish color. We’d taken turns dragging each other through the snow; each time one of us would pass out the other one would always seem to be awake enough to move. It was a true exercise in partnership.   
When we finally got to the snow cat I dragged Scully inside and pulled her close rubbing her arms to warm her. I couldn’t stop checking her pulse and breathing to make sure she was actually alive. I’d be so sure that I’d find her dead.   
I didn’t expect the sudden tears that were rolling down my face into her hair.   
“Mulder…” Her voice was breathy and small and it made me pull her closer to me. In those moments I was sure I would never let her go again.   
“Skinner and the Lone Gunmen know where we are. Someone will come for us.” I said and placed a kiss to her matted hair. For as long as I live I’ll never be able to get the image of her in that capsule out of my head. It will haunt me till the day I die.   
“God Scully… I thought I’d lost you. I… I can’t…” I was at a loss for words.   
She turned in my arms and pulled herself up to look in my eyes. Hers were heavy lidded and bloodshot but the crystal blue of her eyes stopped my breathing for a second.   
Scully put an icy hand to my cheek, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”   
I moved my hands to hold her face between them and I rested my forehead against hers.   
After staying like that for a few minutes in silence she began to shiver again and I pulled her into my lap and held her closer while I nuzzled my face into her neck. After sometime her breathing evened out and I could tell she’d fallen asleep. She felt so small in my arms and my heart broke into a million pieces.   
“I’m never letting you go again.” I whispered.


End file.
